Snow
Basic information Snow '''is a common material that can be found on any Creativerse world right after world creation. Snow can either be a cubic block or a stompable thin layer covering the ground, tree leaves, logs, cacti and other natural blocks. Both natural types of Snow emit cold, up to the point of inducing a cold meter that will fill itself with white color and inflict eventually lethal cold damage over time if filled to player characters and all Creatures that aren't very resistant or even immune to cold, if no countermeasures are taken. Thin layers are significantly colder than cubic blocks of Snow. On blocks of Snow when in unlit areas, Blizzard Chizzards will spawn during the day, and Arctic Mirus during the night. If other blocks like Stone or especially Peakstone are nearby, Rambeaus will spawn during day and night. Also Wood Treasure Chests can spawn on Snow during the night in complete darkness occasionally. If Snow forms layers on Sand with Water nearby or underneath, Rocksters and Pebbles can spawn during the day, as well as Night Rocksters during the night. Snow does not appear/spawn after world creation by itself and cannot be created by players. Thin layers of Snow do not have a collision mesh, so player characters can walk right through them, and such their feet will look like buried in this layer of Snow when standing on/in it. These thin layers will also not affect the properties of blocks underneath, so Ice will still stay slippery even if covered by thin layers of Snow. Ice Caps have a different texture on their topside and are not slippery though. Thin layers of Snow were once significantly colder than cubic blocks of Snow, but that has been corrected in 2019. The temperature of Snow also does not depend on the temperature of the surrounding very much anymore. However, on high altitudes, Snow can be a bit colder. Snow blocks as well as thin layers of Snow usually are around 14°F cold on their top side, no matter if it's just one block of Snow (layer) or if several of them are placed adjacent to each other - and even when placed in areas that are over 109°F warm, where the Snow will then quickly melt. How to obtain Snow can be foraged/pulled with the ArcTek Gauntlet like any other soft tier 1 block and material without requiring any Power Cell to do so. Large cubic blocks of Snow usually cover very cold areas like the ground as well as Elderwood trees in Taigas and the tops of high Mountains, now and then also the very tips of high Canyons formations and the treetops of giant Wildwood trees in Jungle biomes. "Stompable" thin layers of Snow are common in cool biomes and can rest on top of many other natural blocks such as Ice on frozen Oceans, on Dead Grass in Tundras, but also on Sand (and Dead Grass as well as Canyon Floors) in Frozen Deserts or next to frozen bodies of Water, on any kind of Canyon-type block, on Cragwood Logs, and even rarely on Cacti and Driftwood Logs. When harvested, these thin layers will transform into full cubic blocks of Snow in your quickbar or inventory. When placing blocks or items (like torches for example) on thin layers of Snow, the Snow layer will be compressed and simply vanish. If you pick up any type of block (like Ice on frozen Oceans) with thin layers on Snow on it, an additional block of Snow will be placed into any free quickslot or otherwise into your inventory. Snowy Elderwood Leaves and blocks of Snow Caps will not provide you with any (additional) Snow blocks when harvesting them; only if there are actual thin layers of Snow resting on them. Blocks of Snow Cap are not "Snow" per se and will stay Snow Cap blocks when harvested. Blocks of Snow can also occasionally be found in Loot Bags of Blizzard Chizzards, Arctic Mirus and Rambeaus after they have been killed, but can also be obtained from these Creatures by taming them and harvesting from them after they have been fed. Snow can be produced infinitely by the use of Magic Snow Globes. Please note that Magic Snow Globes can create thin layers of Snow even when deactivated or when on display, like on a Stone Wall Shelf for example. This is a bug that has partly, but not fully, been fixed ever since the implementation of Magic Snow Globes. Usually, Magic Snow Globes will stop producing Snow as soon as player characters get close enough (less than a claim away) though. Wiring the Magic Snow Globes, rotating the display containers or placing a Magic Snow Globe into the first slot of the affected display container might help preventing snow from piling up. Since Snow is a placeable block, it can also be bought in infinite amounts via Building Kits for (customizable) Blueprints with Coins that can be bought for real money via Steam wallet by using the Store. How to use Snow can be placed into the world like most other blocks, and such can be used for building purposes, but might melt in hot areas. If there is no artificial light nearby, Blizzard Chizzards can spawn on blocks of Snow during the day, and Arctic Mirus can spawn during the night. Rambeaus need Peakstone or Stone additionally to Snow to spawn. Also Wood Treasure Chests can spawn on Snow during the night in complete darkness occasionally. Also, during the annual Christmas event from December to January, Reinbeaus and much more rarely Reaudolphs might spawn on blocks of Snow during the day, while the Christmas-specific NPC-traders called Elfis are able to spawn on Snow (and Ice) during day and also night. Moreover, also Holiday Gifts will randomly spawn on blocks of Snow and Ice during day and also at night as long as the Christmas event is running. Melting Snow, when placed, will melt in warm to hot biomes like Jungles or Savannahs as well as Ocean coasts of at least 109-110 °F or especially on the Lava layer. Snow can withstand milder temperatures just fine. By placing several blocks of Snow together, so that they will cool each other, they can withstand even higher temperatures, but cannot "survive" the Lava layer. Snow can also be melted by placing several blocks of Hardened Lava around blocks of Snow, even more so liquid Lava. However, if not enough Hardened Lava blocks are placed together, they will cool down to Igneous Rock, and liquid Lava will usually quickly turn into Hardened Lava when placed onto Snow, while the Snow itself might not even melt quickly enough occasionally. Throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at Snow will melt them to Water and will then also nearly immediately evaporate this liquid nearly completely since update R41. Explosive Bombs and almost all other throwable Explosives have no effect on Snow, however you can destroy Snow blocks (as well as thin layers of Snow) by using TNT and Excavators. Transforming Cubic blocks of Snow can be transformed into thin and stompable layers of Snow by using an equipped Plow or the AOE Gauntlet Smash on them, the latter requires at least an Iron Mining Cell or any stronger Power Cell to be equipped. If several blocks of snow where positioned or placed on top of each other, this might create more than one layer of Snow and the thin layer of Snow on top will seemingly hover over the one below. If you destroy blocks Ice Caps with thin layers on top with a Gauntlet Smash (which requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell to be equipped), the natural Ice Caps will be destroyed, but the gauntlet smash will leave up to 4 thin layers of Snow at the outmost tips of the "smashed" area intact, in a distance of 3 blocks to all 4 sides from the point of impact. These are rare occasions where thin layers of Snow can stay floating in the air, because they will usually either be harvested or just vanish. When thin layers of Snow are created from blocks of Snow placed into Water or any other liquid, they will immediately vanish, but will not turn into Water. Thin layers of Snow can be completely destroyed by using an AOE Gauntlet Smash while having at least a mere Stone Mining Cells equipped (or better). Using a Gauntlet Smash does not affect the durability of the equipped Mining Cell nor of the equipped Weapon. Processing Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, any block of pure Snow can be put into the Processor and cut into either 4 Snow Slopes, 2 Snow Columns or 2 Snow Slabs. Snow Slopes can be processed further into inner and outer corners as well as into Rounded Snow Slopes. These crafted snow shapes emit cold, can induce a cold meter and can melt in warm areas at around 109°F. Most crafted snow shapes will always be 14°F cold, no matter the temperature of their surrounding. Crafting Throwable Snowcubes can be crafted in your Crafting Menu since update R56 too. The crafting recipe for Snowcubes is unlocked by obtaining blocks of Snow, and then, one block of Snow can be crafted into 2 Snowcubes. Snowcubes can hurt Creatures and player characters (except if PvP is disabled on the game world or player claim), will push them back a little and even deal additional cold damage over time for a few seconds. While Toy Drive Targets and Target Arctic Mirus that appear when "summoned" with a Christmas-specific seasonal Trog Trap can only be defeated by being hit with Snowcubes, Blizzard Chizzards, Rambeaus and common Arctic Mirus are immune to cold damage and such will not be fazed visibly. Snow can be used to craft Snow Stairs in your Crafting Menu, these Stairs can be processed into inner and outer corners in a Processor. The crafting recipe is unlocked by obtaining blocks of Snow and then one block of Snow can be crafted into 2 Snow Stairs. Snow is also used in crafting Snow Buried Containers, Snowball Turrets, Snowcapped Ice Walls, Gingerbread Stairs, Candy Cane Walls, Gingerbread Roofs, Wafer Gingerbread Roofs, Brick Gingerbread Walls, Swirl Gingerbread Walls, Tiled Gingerbread Walls, Gingerbread Chimneys, Candy Cane Fences, Candy Cane Gates and Gingerbread Doors. Freezing '''CAUTION! Walking on Snow or even more so on thin layers of Snow (even when placed into warmer biomes ) will bring up a freeze scale that will slowly fill itself with white color the longer your player character stays in the cold. By staying on Snow for too long without any precautions, your player character will start to receive cold damage over time and can freeze to death in the end. To prevent watching your player character freeze to death, simply place 1-3 torches on Snow or on any other type of ground. Once standing directly on one of these torches you will see the cold meter rapidly drop. You can also place at least 3-4 blocks of any block that does not emit cold on top of each other to stand on above Snow; because as long as your character is far away from cold blocks like Snow or Ice, the freeze scale will go down. The same can be accomplished faster by entering any Caves in every surface biome. Freeze Resistance Potions will prevent the freeze scale from filling for 10 minutes, and will also halve the cold damage over time taken from freezing in cold biomes. Frigid Food can be made with Blizzard Chizzard Eggs as ingredients (only harvestable from tamed Blizzard Chizzards, not by killing them). Frigid Soup will cut freezing damage in half, while Frigid Pie and Frigid Sandwich will both even turn the freezing damage into an healing effect. This applies also to the freeze damage that Blizzard Chizzards, Rambeaus and Arctic Mirus can inflict. Food will not affect the freeze scale though. Category:Taiga Category:Frozen Desert Category:Ocean Category:Tundra Category:Natural Blocks Category:Transformable Category:Ingredients Category:Plowable Category:Cold Category:Creatable Category:Smashable